If I Survive
by Arigon
Summary: Did she make a mistake signing up for the army? After all, her parents died there. Sure, she's different, weird, naive. But she made it, didn't she? And who is that blonde girl claiming to be her sister? Why does that mater when they should be focusing on the problem ahead? Everyone is dying, Hans is winning, and Anna is dying too. (RATED M FOR GRUESOME! DON'T READ IF QUEASY)
1. Extra Summary

**Hey soldiers! Pretty accurate intro for such a story, huh? Here's the extended Summary.**

**Summary**

**In hopes to please her father, Anna Goldberg heads out to join Arendelle's Military. It was always her dream to be a anyway; the fiercest warriors known to man. Things seem to be going great, and she seems to be becoming known around there. But all that is about to change when an enemy rises and attacks Arendelle in spite and revenge. Now, it is up to Anna to do her job, and save the city she knows. But what really happens, when the war begins? (Warning: Character deaths)**


	2. Chapter 1: The military

**Chapter 1: The Military**

Today was the day. The day Anna would be told whether she made it or not. It was the day that she would finally know whether all that studying and practice was worth it. Her heart raced as she spotted a young man (about a year older than her) walk out of the commander's office in a fit of rage. Fists clenched and teeth bared. He stomped over to his bags, grabbed them, and ran out of the room.

_That explains all the yelling coming from that room…_

Anna turned her attention to the clock. Any minute, her name should be…

"Anna Goldberg?"

She was quickly knocked out of her thoughts she turned to find woman calling her name. There was a lady dressed in navy camouflage, hair tied in a bun. Anna rose to her feet immediately, and hurried over to her. The woman pointed over to the commander's office. Walking past, Anna spotted the woman's nametag.

_Gerda…that's a nice name._

Anna entered the room, slowly closing the door behind her as she watched a ruffled looking man before her, write rather…_serious_ things on his paper. He looked up at her, carelessness in his eyes. It scared her horribly. He then sighed, lacing his fingers together atop his desk, "You must be Goldberg. Anna Goldberg."

"Yes, sir." Anna replied, careful to show no expression what-so-ever. Marines were insane, fearless, dangerous…she needed to be just that.

"Please, take a seat."

Anna obeyed, placing her hands on the arms of the seat and sitting with her back straight, "My name, is General, Mallow. Marsh Mallow."

**(Get it? Marshmallow, from frozen? The giant snow monster?)**

Anna tried her best to keep a straight face. Who would name a General Marshmallow?

"So, who are you looking forward to joining here?"

"The Marines, sir." Anna replied plainly, "They are the fiercest of them all, from what I hear?"

"You heard correct." General Mallow picked up his papers, tapping them on the desks before placing them down, "And why would you deserve to take part in my military, Ms. Goldberg?"

Anna didn't even need to think, "I am very well capable of using a gun, sir. I've known how since the age of four, and when it comes to putting down enemies, or getting rid of them, it is…_fairly_ easy."

"I see." The general looked at her survey, "I observe that your parent were practically _born _in this military?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"And you've been training for this since…five, I presume?"

"Correct, sir."

"Well," He placed the papers down, "I never judge a book by its cover, Ms. Goldberg. I only read them. And according to you, you're a book worth checking out. Welcome to the team…_Private_ Goldberg."

Anna's mouth went ajar, "R-really?"

"Why not? You have the determination, the skill, and the respect, everything we need in a marine. Congrats, soldier. You've earned this."

The general held out his hand, in which Anna immediately took, and shook. It must've been some kind of magic. There was no way this was actually happening. "And why not? You seem loyal. And besides that, you never laughed at my name. Like the last fella. You'd make a great marine."

Anna was speechless. She made it…she actually made it. She was a marine. She was a soldier. She was in the military. She couldn't even explain the excitement she felt. The happiness and pride. The general slid a paper in Anna's direction. "You may stay here for a few nights. There will be a bus here to pick you and the others up, and it will take you to the base. There, you will meet your sergeant. There will be a couple others in the same group. Please, settle in Goldberg. Tomorrow, there will be a breakfast buffet. Saturday, a dinner buffet. And then Sunday morning, we leave. Understood?"

Anna grinned, throwing her hand before her forehead, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Good evening, marine."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Hiccup Droagon

**Hey soldiers! Sorry I'm late. Due to groundation I could not update anything. But I'm here now! Hazah!**

**Warning: This story is some-what Hiccanna but no worries!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Hiccup Dragon**

Anna yawned, stretching every muscle in her body as she slouched in her seat. She had never witnessed such a great dinner like yesterdays. She was currently on the bus to the base. She rubbed her eyes with her fist. Was this a dream? Why couldn't she believe it was real? Once more the bus stopped. Anna sighed impatiently. _When will we make it to the base? _Anna scoffed, suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Hi, is there anyone sitting there?" Anna turned to see a brunette man pointing to the spot beside her; his light green eyes showing exhaustion, his muscles rippling through his tight black shirt; tan kakis slightly hanging below his waist. But yet, Anna couldn't bear tear her eyes away. He was attractive; very attractive.

"Uh, no! No, there isn't!" Anna scooted over for him to sit. She heard him mumble something underneath his breath but paid no attention to it. Well, at least she had company. "So...I'm Anna." She held out her hand for him to shake; only to be rejected by a scoff. She waited a minute as the man shifted his eyes to her and away.

"Tim..."

"Tim." Anna repeated, feeling the words on her tongue, "it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever." Tim reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small square-shaped object. Along with it, he pulled out what seemed to be his headphones. Leaning his head back, he sighed, closing his eyes and avoiding Anna completely.

_Jerk._

.

.

.

They evacuated the bus. Anna walking just behind Tim as they crossed what looked like a beaten desert. There were electric fences surrounding the whole field. It was barren, hot; but the heat never seemed to bother Anna anyway. The group entered what looked like a long, wide garage. They were soon met with one of the generals.

"Morning recruits." She greeted them, "The names Arigon, but you call me general A."

"And I, am Brenton Shall. I will go by General B.S., understood?" The man beside her stated as he stalked around us.

"Is that because you're one of those generals who like to give everyone B.S.?" Everyone laughed...except for General Shall. He chuckled in annoyance. Strolling slowly towards the "Class Clown", his hand folded neatly behind his back. Instantly, the group died down, and it was only General Shall, and an African American boy. The general stared at his feet, shaking his head slightly.

"You think that's funny?" The general asked, raising his head and looking the boy in the eye now, "What's your name son?"

"Logan." He said simply

"Logan. And you chose to join the marines?"

No answer.

"I said," General Shall grabbed the boy's collar, reeling him in and looking him square in the eyes, "Did you choose to join the marines?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Logan replied immediately, a little more frightened.

"Well, I am your Co-leader, General A is your official leader, and if you want to make in this military, I suggest you get your facts straight! Is that clear!?"

"Sir, yes sir!" He released Logan from his grasp, glancing around at the rest of us.

"We're separating you by groups; starting with coast guards. Daniel Brink…"

Anna glanced around the base.

_So this is it. This is the Military Base._

It was quite the sight for her ice blue eyes. There were soldiers of all kinds traveling the halls and squares; planes being fixed and Drones being tested. There were mini submarines being built and eagles being trained. Anna couldn't wait to get her eagle. They were a Marines best friend. "Air force recruits. Kevin stark…" Anna glanced a bit down a narrow and dark hallway. She could spot a head of platinum and a head of blonde walking down it.

_Patrol…_

"Army recruits. Ellen Kyarthy…" Anna thought for a second how fun it would be to feel the rush of war. Would it be as scary as she heard, or would it be more blood rushing, more, heart filling; more…more exciting?

"Marines. Logan Skullen," Anna watched as the young boy, probably nineteen, walk up and stand behind General A, "Rachel Miller, Tyrone McCarthy, Antonio Alguleria, Ariana **Vlanderploeg** (Vlan-der-ploe), Cartman Kenneth, Charles O'Brien, Tim Radivoy, Jason **Kgorhnburg **(Ker-in-berg), Anna timothy, Elise Waterston, Emma Stone, and Anna Goldberg." Anna traveled up towards General A., who then led them up to the dark narrow hallway Anna had noticed a few seconds ago. They stopped, General A waving towards nothing but darkness. Then she tuned to them, pointing a finger towards the hallway and began to speak.

"Everyone, I want you to meet your lieutenant, Elsa Winters."

And at that moment, a platinum blonde haired girl emerged from the darkness. Her long French braid hoping on her shoulder with every step she took.

_Elsa..._ Anna thought, _I've heard the name before...somewhere._

"Hello, Recruits." She greeted with a short wave. "As you know, my name is Elsa. I will be your Leader..."

"What? General B.S. said _he_ was our leader." The kid known as Logan interrupted.

"He lied." General A. said simply.

"Now, follow me." Elsa turned to walk, but paused as she looked back at them once more, pointing a finger in their direction, "I've heard you've had a big buffet yesterday."

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Because you won't be eating like that ever again here. But you do get one quick dinner since you had nothing to eat since this morning. I'll lead you to the cafeteria." They followed her through the hallway; some kids making "oooh" sounds and some giggling as though it was a horror room. As they exited the hallway, Anna caught sight of a huge room with a dome shaped ceiling of glass. Rays of sun beamed down on the marble floor as they revealed millions of tables and recruits who have already started eating. Before she knew it, Anna had already started bolting to the food line, followed by the rest of the group. She grabbed a plate and a spoon full of Macaroni, dressing, two pieces of chicken, pineapples, and chocolate cake. As she made it to the end of the line she was stopped by a woman in a hair net. She looked to be in her 60's.

"Group?" She asked without looking up from her clip board.

"E-excuse me?" Anna didn't understand.

"Group, Please?" This time she looked up at Anna; and before she could answer, Logan, who was behind her, answered first.

"Frostbites."

"Thank you." the woman thanked the boy as she gave a disappointed glare at Anna and returned to her clip board.

Logan grabbed Anna's arm, leading her to the table which indeed had a small sign with the name "Frostbites" on it. As she and Logan took their seats, others began to join.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"What?" Anna turned to face him.

"I said, you're welcome. It looks like you didn't hear Lieutenant Winters when she gave us the name of our group, you were too focused on that chocolate cake...It's how they know, or how we know who our leader is."

"Oh, thank you."

Logan looked down at his plate, twirling his fork in his spaghetti, "I'm guessing you're not from around here are you?"

"Neither are you," Anna said matter-of-factly.

"No." Logan replied with a smirk, "But I know everyone in the group. Except you, that is." He looked up and pointed at Tim, who sat at the end of the table, "You see him? That's Tim the sassy-lassie. I also call him the lady's man. Girls love a sassy guy. I bet know one'll ever will in an argument against him. Whole name, Tim Radivoy."

_Figures._

"The girl beside him, that's Elise the slug." Anna looked at her. She was sly, with black hair and Ember eyes. She was also dark-tan. Anna guessed she was both African-American and white. Logan continued,"I call her the slug because she likes to sleep with everyone. She's bi, and she doesn't care who, where, or when. As long as it has legs. Sex is her drug, her addiction, her life. Elise Waterston."

"Why couldn't you just call her Elise the slu-?"

"I don't swear much." Logan cut Anna off as he took a sip of his Cola, "The next one is Charles." Anna gazed over at the next guy. He was African-American. He had brown eyes, and blonde **waves. **"I call him Chris Brown."

_Yeah. The hair explains it._

"He's mostly from the Ghetto. Had many girlfriends, but couldn't keep one of them. Charles O'Brien."

"What about her?" Anna pointed to a red haired girl with blue eyes and fair tan skin.

"Her?" Logan repeated, "Why, that's lovely Ariana Vlanderploeg. A.K.A. Lady Liberty. She's the toughest, fearless, and hottest girl known to mankind...or woman kind in Waterston's case. What's even cooler is that she's from Russia!"

"Cool!" Anna laughed, "Them?" Next she pointed to the boys with Black hair, brown eyes, and light tan skin.

"That's Antonio Alguleria and Jason Kgorhnburg. The Mexican brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah," Logan popped a grape into his mouth, "Their parents got divorced and their mom remarried a man named David Kgorhnburg. Hey, much like Ms. Winters' parents!"

"What?" Anna nearly choked on a pineapple.

"Uh, I'll get to her later. But the brothers, they're totally different. Athlete Antonio is a football player, and by football, I mean soccer. He's also the hottest guy here, from a female's perspective, that is. And Judge Jason? He's the nice guy. But he always has to justify something, as if he actually was a judge, you know? It's annoying."

Logan sighed, sloppily finishing his spaghetti before continuing. "Next is Emma stone, and Anna Timothy. Anna Timothy is the smartest girl here. Her full name is Savanna Timothy, but we call her A2D2. You know, as in the star wars robot, R2D2?" Anna chuckled at this. The girl might share Anna's name, or her nickname at that, but they don't look alike. She was blonde, had ember eyes, and was really pale white. She was also American, whereas Anna was Norwegian. "And then there's Emma Stone." Logan continued, as he pointed to the dirty-blonde girl with blue eyes and fair pinkish skin, much like Anna's. "She's Italian. Everyone here is scared of her because her parents were in the **Mafia**. You never know when a **Mafian **could come and assassinate you. So we just call her Emafia. It's not _too_ cool, but it works."

"The other three?" Anna finished her food, sliding her plate to the side as she began to drink her chocolate smoothie.

"Rachel Miller, Tyrone McCarthy, and Cartman Kenneth. In other words, Hot Mill, Silent Hill, and Backwards. Rachel Miller is the hottest girl beside lady liberty over there." Logan nodded his head in Ariana's direction. "Tyrone McCarty never speaks. When he was a kid, he was choked by his father who was currently on drugs given to him by Tyrone's mother. Some parents! The kid had a damaged voice box after that! Couldn't speak ever since. And backwards over there, we only call him that because his first name is actually a last name, and his last name is actually a first name...weird."

"Uh-huh. And what about Elsa?" Anna asked placing her empty soda can on her empty plate.

"Her? Her parents got a divorce one day when her mother was pregnant with a baby girl. The father wanted to name her Anabelle whereas the mother wanted to name her Nachole. At least that's what I heard. So one day when the baby was born, the father found out that the baby girl wasn't his, and he and his wife got a divorce after that. But the mother was guilty afterwards, so she gave the girl a name, but the name was a mixture of Nachole and Anabelle. No one knows what the name was though. I guessed it was Nachole-Anabelle."

Anna glared at him. "Really?"

"What?" He laughed, "It works!"

"So what about you?" Anna chuckled, "Tell me something."

"Me? Well as you know, I'm a bad boy." Logan replied, pounding his chest with pride.

Anna snorted, "You? The boy who barely curses?"

"Shut up. So, what's your name, Kid-o?"

"One, I'm 19. Same as all of you guys around here. Two, the name's Anna, Anna Goldberg. But you can call be Anna the weird."

"You read my mind." Anna shoved him slightly as he laughed, "But that is a weird way to pronounce your name. So I'm just gonna call you...Red. Because of your auburn hair."

Just as Anna was about to reply, her eyes caught sight of something else. "Who's he?" She said, pointing at a brunet haired boy sitting alone at the other end of the table.

"Not sure." Logan replied.

"Hiccup."

Logan and Anna turned their Attention to the rest of the group. Antonio had spoken.

"I'm pretty sure Hiccup is a sound," Logan stated, "Not a word."

"No. His name is Hiccup." Jason Explained, "Hiccup Dragon."

"The lone kid." Tim said, not looking up from his strawberry cake on his plate.

Before anyone else could say anything, Elsa Winters had walked up to the table, "Dinner's up privates. Time for a good night's sleep. You're gonna need it."

"What do you mean, we're gonna need it?" Logan questioned slowly and cautiously.

Elsa chuckled, "Because tomorrow, is when you train...hard." And with that, she left.

Everyone groaned, slowly rising from their seats as they followed lieutenant Winters out of the cafeteria. Anna looked back at Hiccup. He had just gotten up and threw his plate into the trash can.

_Hiccup...Hiccup Dragon._

She smiled.

.

.

.

Anna entered room 321, seeing that her bags were already placed in the corner, and unpacked, she leaped onto her bed. She was supposed to be rooming with someone, hopefully someone good. She went through a list with some of girls that would be there.

_Let's see...Savanna? No. She'll probably litter the place with educational stuff I care nothing about…Emma? NO WAY! I am NOT sharing a room with a gun loving Mafian! Who knows what she'll do to me in my sleep…What about Elise...why would I even...no. Just, no. Well, that leaves Rachel, and Ariana...I wouldn't mind either of them. Who knows...maybe we'll be friends? _

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" Anna called from her bed, sitting up slightly while staring at the door.

"Roomie." Someone answered.

"Come in." The door opened, and in walked Emma Stone.

_Crap._

Emma giggled, "Don't worry, I won't bite." She sat onto her bed, "I see the maid dudes fixed up the room for us...and unpacked our bags!" She glanced in awe as she rummaged to the already filled drawers.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too..." Anna sighed, lying back onto her bed.

"So, I'm Emma, as you already know." She held out her hand, which Anna delightlfully took and shook. **(Ha! I rhymed! See?)**

"I also hear you're the daughter of a boss Mafian?"

"Yup."

"Spill." Anna turned her attention to the girl.

"Ever since i turned 6, things have never been the same...kids have been completely afraid of me, teachers let me do whatever I wanted, and people only wanted to be my friend for safety. Boyfriends weren't a problem though..."

"Did you kill them?" Anna gasped.

"No. When they fell for me, they worked with my father. My new boyfriend is currently here with me..."

"What's his name?"

"Logan."

Anna was silent.

"What?"

"...Nothing." silence. "So how does this work?"

"Well, I guess that they wake us up in the morning and we go straight to training."

"Right," Anna nodded her head with confirmation, "I'm gonna go for a walk, you wanna come?"

Emma shook her head, "No, i'm already tired, you go ahead."

Anna smiled and hopped off of her bed, grabbing a jacket which was currently hanging on the coat rack. She pulled it on and gave Emma a quick smile before walking out the door.

.

.

.

Elsa rubbed the sides of her head with both hands and two fingers. Where, oh where had she seen that girl before? There was just something about her. Those eyes, freckles, and the auburn hair. She's seen them all...somewhere. Nor does the sight of this girl ease her thoughts. All she knew of was Annabelle...or Nachole...whatever it was named. _She _was named. Sadly, after years of trying to get her younger sister out of her head, the haunting nightmares has came back. She didn't remember clearly what had happend, or what her sister had looked like back then, but she knew how her mother had took her only friend, sibling, happiness, away from her. Now, she was the jerky old lieutenant that everyone knew as the "Ice Queen". But at least she got to smile today...in years.

She remembered clearly how she was giving pointers to her recruits and how the young one, the one who brang the horrid memories of Nachole-Anabelle, it fits, back to her, had ran right in the middle of her sentance, heading immediately towards the chocolate cake. Usually, she would surely get angry and punish the recruit for the lack of attention...but she couldn't...she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt as if she knew the girl already, like she could predict what she would do when she did it. She smiled. Was she...happy?

.

.

.

The moon was bright. The sun now giving it's job away to the cold star. It was peaceful; crickets singing the song of life and night, birds no longer chirping throughout the trees, the cold rush of wind lightly smacking Anna's face. Yes. She loved it. But yet her mind wandered elsewhere. She wondered about Elsa. There was something about the story that she didn't know. Who was the man her mother cheated with? What was his name? What happened with Elsa? Did she know? And what about that Hiccup kid? Where did he come from? Why did he join the Military? He looked nothing like someone made for war...but yet, neither did Anna. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was going. She bumped right into something. And as she fell onto her behind and looked up, she realized it was not something, it was someone. Hiccup Dragon, and he had something, something sharp, in his hand.

**Thanks for reading soldiers!**

**Definitions…**

**Mafia: An Italian gang**

**Mafian: Someone in the Mafia**

**Waves: hair. (Look at African American man hair.**


End file.
